


Hair Ties

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I almost called this the hair tie rebellion which would've been them tying as many hair ties in their hair as possible and Hercules having a conniption over it but I decided to NOt do that :///</p><p>also my pal wrote a gR9 fic which you can read</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6945877">here</a></p></blockquote>





	Hair Ties

**more like HUNKules** : oh my fucking gO D  
  
**laf** : WHAT  
  
**little lion** : ARE YOU HURT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ON THE INSIDE A LOT YEAH  
  
**little lion** : wAIT WHAT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : F O U R T E E N  
  
**more like HUNKules** : FOURTEEN HAIRTIES ON THE BATHROOM SINK  
  
**laf** : SORRY??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ARE YOU THO  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM IN SO MUCH PAIN  
  
**johnn** : we need to buy more of them  
  
**more like HUNKules** : N O  
  
**more like HUNKules** : RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ONE WEEK BAN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IF I SEE ONE OF YOU USE A HAIR TIE, SCRUNCHIE, RIBBON, PLASTIC BAG HANDLE, OR A N Y TH IN G TO TIE YOUR HAIR UP/BACK, I WILL PU SH YOU OFF OF A CLIFF  
  
**laf** : this is new york city we don't have cliffs  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I WILL FIND A CLIFF  
  
**little lion** : do you know how sweaty I am going to be hercules  
  
**more like HUNKuless** : SHOULDVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU DID THIS ACT OF VANDALISM TO OUR BATHROOM  
  
**little lion** : can't we just buy like a little stand fucker thing to put them on  
  
**more like HUNKules** : NO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I NEED TO BE PAID FOR THE PAIN I HAVE BEEN FORCED TO ENDURE  
  
**johnn** : OKAY BUT WHAT IS STOPPING US FROM WEARING THEM EXACTLY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I WILL BE V SAD AND WONT KISS YOU FOR A WEEK  
  
**laf** : okay but can you handle that  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ,,,,,,,  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ILL THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE  
  
**laf** : get the fUCk back in here and make out with us  
  
**more like HUNKules** : this isn't over  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : okay two questions for hercules  
  
**more like HUNKules** : go  
  
**little lion** : 1. were you being serious abt the hair tie thing  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yEs  
  
**little lion** : 2. does someone's fist count as a hair tie  
  
**more like HUNK** ules: what  
  
**little lion** : HYPOTHETICALLY  
  
**little lion** : IF I AM BEING FUCKED  
  
**little lion** : AND SOMEONE IS PULLING MY HAIR B A C K  
  
**little lion** : IM ON ALL FOURS BTW  
  
**little lion** : DOES THAT COUNT AS A """HAIR TIE"""  
  
**more like HUNKules** : why do yOU ALWAYS DO THIS  
  
**little lion** : ANSWER I HAVE LIMITED TIME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IT'S FINE JUST GO  
  
**little lion** : THANK FUCK

 **johnn:** GOD BLESS AMERICA  
  
**more like HUNKules** : JES US  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I can't do this anymore  
  
**laf** : WHAT  
  
**little lion** : ARE WE BREAKING UP  
  
**more like HUNKules** : JOHN WHY  
  
**johnn** : NO  
  
**johnn** : N O  
  
**johnn** : NONONONONONOONOONOON  
  
**johnn** : NO  
  
**johnn** : THIS IS ABOUT THE HAIR TIE THING  
  
**little lion** : DONT SCARE US LIKE THAT OH MY GOD  
  
**johnn** : SORRY ILY  
  
**little lion** : ILY  
  
**johnn** : BUT LITERALLY THIS HAIR TIE THING IS OUT OF CONTROL I CANT DO IT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YOU HAVE TO  
  
**johnn** : ITS IN MY FUCKING CEREAL HERCULES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : thaTS NOT MY PROBLEM  
  
**johnn** : iT WILL BE WHEN I USE ALL OF THIS FUCKING MILKY HAIR TO STRANGLE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh god  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : lafayette looks so cute in buns why do you hurt us like this hercules  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah true I miss them  
  
**little lion** : SO YOULL LIFT THE BAN???  
  
**little lion** : JUST LIKE THAT??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeS  
  
**little lion** : OH MY GOD I L OV E YOU  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it's mutual I assure you  
  
**laf** : YAY  
  
**laf** : BUN  A C T I V A T E D  
  
**little lion** : OHMY G OD COME IN HERE SO WE CAN TAKE SELFIES AND BE GROSS  
  
**laf** : COMING  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : GET THE F CK U IN HERE  
  
**johnn** : WHY  
  
**laf** : ALEX IS WEARING PIGTAILS  
  
**johnn** : AHHHHHHHH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OMW  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : laf is so pretty  
  
**johnn** : !!fuck!!  
  
**little lion** : wait what should I be in the living room rn  
  
**johnn** : they're wearing hercules' shirt which is hUge on them no offense herc  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I accept who I am  
  
**little lion** : <3  
  
**johnn** : NAYWAY  
  
**johnn** : THE BUN IS STILL HAPPENING RN  
  
**johnn** : HERCULES' SHIRT  
  
**johnn** : FALLING OFF ONE SHOULDERS  
  
**little lion** : AH  
  
**johnn** : CUTE SHORTS W/ LIL FROGS ON EM  
  
**little lion** : IM IN HERE IM HERE IM ON MY WAY  
  
**little lion** : H!O!L!Y!  S!H!I!T!  
  
**johnn** : RIGHT  
  
**laf** : you know I can see these messages right  
  
**johnn** : YES  
  
**johnn** : WE LO VE YOU  
  
**laf** : I love you too  
  
**johnn** : IM A DYING MAN LAF  
  
**laf** : ,,,,so these frog shorts were a good investment??  
  
**johnn** : Y E S  
  
**little lion** : AH  
  
**laf** : that's greAT  
  
**laf** : bc I may or may not have bought five other pair in different colors  
  
**little lion** : this is the best day of my life  
  
**little lion** : oh my god I love laf so much  
  
**laf** : I CAN STILL READ THESE MESSAGES  
  
**little lion** : AND THAT DOESNT CHANGE THE FACT THAT I LOVE YOU VERY A LOT  
  
**laf** : ALEX  
  
**little lion** : A H  
  
**laf** : A L E X  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I made breakfast if either of you want it  
  
**little lion** : he made breakfast SHIRTLESS if either of you want that ;^))))  
  
**laf** : oh god  
  
**johnn** : I have never been more conflicted in my life  
  
**little lion** : christmas senior year of college  
  
**johnn** : don't fucking do this to me alex  
  
**little lion** : soz but like you should come out here  
  
**johnn** : its too early in the morning to have sex on the kitchen counter  
  
**little lion** : BREAKFAST JOHN  
  
**little lion** : B R E AK F AS T  
  
**johnn** : oh  
  
**little lion** : at least let the sun warm up the counter before we even think about that will you  
  
**johnn** : I can do that  
  
**more like HUNKules** : this is getting cold  
  
**johnn** : we're coMING G OD  
  
**little lion** : save that for later  
  
**laf** : when did I ask for this  
  
**little lion** : when you agreed to date us  
  
**laf** : I wish I regretted that day  
  
**little lion** : I??  
  
**laf** : yeah I'm not sure either  
  
**laf:** I don't regret that day just in case you got confused  
  
**little lion** : love you too  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : we should have an office burn book  
  
**laf** : no we shouldn't  
  
**johnn** : absolutely not  
  
**little lion** : w H Y  
  
**laf** : BC YOU AND TJEFFS WOULD BE THE ONLY ONES TO WRITE IN IT  
  
**laf** : AND ITD BE A B O U T  EA CH OTHER  
  
**little lion** : OKAY FINE TRUE TRUE  
  
**little lion** : STILL THO  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : WE FORGOT TO PACK LUNCH  
  
**johnn** : WE CAN DRIVE SOMEWHERE  
  
**laf** : HERC HAS THE CAR  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I can come and get you if you want  
  
**laf** : TOO LATE I ALREADY BOUGHT ALL OF THE TASTYKAKES FROM THE VENDING MACHINE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : HOW MANY IS THAT  
  
**laf** : ELEVEN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : so you mean to tell me that you have 11 tastykakes just on you rn  
  
**laf** : yes  
  
**more like HUNKules** : no you don't  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you can't  
  
**laf** : I CAN AND I DO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YOU CANT  
  
**laf** : THEYRE RIGHT HERE  
  
**johnn** : I COUNTED TEN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : HA  
  
**johnn** : WAIT NO ALEX HAS ALREADY SWALLOWED ONE WHOLE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : do you ever wonder if alex is even human  
  
**johnn** : yes  
  
**laf** : yes  
  
**little lion** : yessssss  
  
**more like HUNKules** : STOP

**Author's Note:**

> I almost called this the hair tie rebellion which would've been them tying as many hair ties in their hair as possible and Hercules having a conniption over it but I decided to NOt do that :///
> 
> also my pal wrote a gR9 fic which you can read
> 
>  
> 
> [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6945877)


End file.
